


Nightmares

by orphan_account



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Divergence, English, M/M, eso round 1, prompt: quote
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 03:39:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19803946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: There is truth in dreams.





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> with love from KogaRei-team!
> 
> Songs: Missio - The Darker The Weather The Better The Man  
> Monsters of Folk - His Master's Voice

***

_**"Doggie~"** _

  
_There is a mockery in the voice, and you literally see in front of you how He sarcastically grins, revealing His sharp fangs._  
_As sharp as His words._

 _Listen to the master's voice, Koga._  
_Listen to His voice, as if this is the only sound in the world._

_As if this sound is your whole world._

_You have long stopped trying to get out of here. And what's the difference?_  
_You know that in the end you will return for the sake of one purpose._

_Listen to the master's voice._

**_"Doggie."_ **

_The intonation changes, and you shudder, waiting for a trick. Usually, after such a tone, you were tied up or ridiculed, thereby punishing stupid mistakes._  
_But now nothing happens._

 _The recording jams and you pull your hand to turn off the player._  
_But you do not turn it off._  
_You keep looking at the record, mentally praying that it breaks right now._  
_It would be nice if a piece of the ceiling suddenly collapsed right on the damn device. Then you can get out of here._

_Then you will not listen to the master's voice._

_For a second your heart is shackled by fear._

  
**_"Koga."_ **

_You squint, pressing your ears to your head and squeezing yourself into a ball._  
_You cannot read the emotions that He puts on by calling you by name, but you feel how the leash tightens around your neck._  
_You don't like what you feel, but you can't escape._

_You can't?_

_You don't want._

_You definitely don't like to listen to your master's voice._

_You start recording again._

***

Koga opens his eyes and looks at the white ceiling, listening to the quiet whining of a sleeping Leon.  
A vampire bastards voice echoes in his head, and Oogami blinks, rubbing his eyes.

This dream has been haunting him for a month.

He could go to a doctor and ask him to prescribe some kind of sleeping pills.  
He could rehearse until exhaustion to turn off immediately.

He could.

Koga feels like a collar is tightened around his neck.

And he tightens the collar himself.

***

_The head is torn from the pain, and you want to hide in your coffin, where it will be dark and quiet._

_But you know that you have no right to do that._

_Your mirror reflections surround you, and you look into your own eyes._

_What do you want to see in them, Rei?_

_Anger?_  
_Sadness?_  
_Pain?_  
_Disappointment?_

_The orbits of your reflections are empty._

_And you yourself are also empty in the soul._

_Reflections synchronously bow to one side and smirk at you._  
_You're used to seeing your own smirk in the mirror, but now you notice how frightening it looks for the first time._

 _You are far from religion, and you have stopped believing in fairy tales a long time ago._  
_But now you are asking, almost begging for it to end._

_And He hears your prayers._

_There is a loud bass guitar, and mirrors crack. Your reflections are compressed, clutching at your head, and at some point you realize that you are doing the same._  
_The melody becomes louder, faster, fiercer, and the mirrors are broken, showering you with fragments._

_There is silence._

_You feel hot breath on your neck._

_You raise your head and face a huge gray wolf._

_His bright yellow eyes are cast in gold, and you try to find the strength to turn away so that He does not notice that you are empty inside._

_The wolf feels your desire and grins, growls, as if condemning your cowardice._  
_You can already hear how He is yelling at you, waving his arms actively, and squinting cautiously, watching your actions._

_Cute fearful little wolf._

_You want to stroke his fur, thank him for his help, but the wolf backs away and growls in anger._  
_You notice a chain around His neck._

_The end of this chain is in your hand._

_You think that you should drop the chain and release the wolf to trust you, but something stops you._

_You're scared._

_If you let him go now, he will run away._  
_You will be alone._

 _Unwittingly, you hold the chain tight in your hand._  
_The wolf growls and falls to the ground._

_And suddenly He begins to howl loudly._

***

Rei opens his eyes and looks at the black lid of the coffin, listening to the quiet whisper of the twins in the classroom.  
A loud, prolonged howl echoes in his head, and Sakuma blinks, rubbing his eyes.

This dream has been haunting him for a month.

He could go to a doctor and ask him to prescribe some kind of sleeping pills.  
He could rehearse until exhaustion to turn off immediately.

He could.

Rei feels like he is gradually going crazy.

And he drives himself crazy.

***

When they hug after the show, something changes.

As if the fear paralyzing them has finally retreated.  
Koga buries his face at the brunet’s neck and feels the invisible collar untie.  
Rei gently runs his hand through the guy's short hair and feels how he releases an invisible chain from his hand and the headache recedes.

**_There is finally silence in their heads._ **


End file.
